Who Am I the Ruler of? - Maximum Ride Story
by Novastrike687
Summary: the princess of Hyrule named Maximum was abandoned after a pack of jaguars killed her parents. A wolf named tetra adopted her as her own and was accepted into the pack. Only problem Tetra broke the rule and has been keeping this a secret. Its a maximum/Zelda story but zelda and link wont be in this story maybe the next. FAX involved later in the story (no wings)
1. Who Am I the Ruler of? Chapter 1

**hey everyone :D its me again after a few months ^^ i gave up on my other story since i cant think up of any other stories so ya... anyways this story is a friends story I just figured, "hey why not i show it to more ppl" but this was of a zelda story cept i'm changing the characters to maximum ride characters (there will be zelda character still). I will also be ading or changing up some things from the chapters too since there was a lot of typos. I will also enhance the story a bit to. The credit for the actually story goes to my friend and the characters r credited to James Patterson :3 hope you all enjoy ^^**

**oh one more thing, all the chapters will be in 3rd person since I don't want the chapters to be changed very much at all... so ya**

**Chapter 1**

The King and Queen and kind of Hyrule were on their way from vacation with their baby daughter. They've been traveling through the woods for some time beginning to think that the coachman was lost. Then suddenly, the horse stopped and neighed fiercely into the forest.

**"What's going on?"** the queen asked and the baby, Maximum, started to cry.

**"I'm not sure."** The king answered.

Then the horse reared and the coachman got down from the carriage to calm it down. He began to pat the horse and whispered to it. Then he heard something coming from the wood. Then out of the blue, a huge pack of hungry jaguars pounced from the trees. The coachman screamed. The King and Queen jumped out of the carriage taking their swords with them, leaving their daughter behind.

Deep within that very forest, was a small pack of wolves. Among them was a light grey female wolf named Tetra. She wasn't too happy unlike all the other female wolves. The others had found a mate and had pups, but Martinez was the odd dog out. Then she ran off, not wanting to be around so many happy wolves with their children, but she, her pack, and many others of the forest weren't completely animals... they were half human, meaning they could transform into a human and back to their animal forms.

Tetra continued to run for a long time, not really knowing where she was going. After a while, she picked up a familiar scent. The scent of a pure-blooded human. She continued to follow it until she came across a carriage. She noticed a few blood-spots around it. She sniffed around the carriage, wondering who was here. She then found a crown. She immediately knew that the King and Queen were killed. Everyone was gone. The coachman, the horse, and the Kind and Queen. No one. Then Tetra phased into her human self. She had peachy skin, brown eyes, and golden hair. She was beautiful, and she is also never aging. She will remain like this for all eternity just like all the other half human-animals. She picked up the crown and stared at it. It was golden with a blue diamond in the center. Wondering if anything else was of value in the carriage. She opened the door and inside, she found a baby. She gasped and shut the door.

She knew the baby was the Queen's daughter, Maximum, and she knew the baby was human. She knew that if she ever came into any contact with a human, she would be killed. That was the one rule of the woods, stay away from humans. The ruler of the forest would know if she was with a human because of the human's scent. She then opened the door again and stared at the sleeping infant. At that moment, she felt love for Maximum. She wanted to take the child as her own. She had two choices. One, she could leave the child and go back to her pack, or two, she could change the baby. She could abandon her or put her's and Maximum's life on the line and change the baby for her own happiness and for her sudden affection for Maximum. It was Tetra's choice.

* * *

**so what did you all think of her story? R&R ^^**


	2. Who Am I the Ruler of? Chapter 2

**hey guys its me a**

**gain :D its short, but hey better than nothing right? well enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

Tetra sighed and smiled. She picked up little Maximum, held her in her arms, and stared at her. The little baby slowly woke up. And when she saw Martinez, she started to giggle. Tetra turned to set her on the ground. She backed up a few steps and transformed into her wolf form. Maximum stared at her, unsure of what just happened. Tetra approached her and started to rub her body against the baby, marking Maximum with her scent. Making sure every inch of human scent was gone. Maximum laughed and clung onto her. Tetra couldn't help, but smile. Then she picked her up (like how a mother wolf would do with her pup) and carried her farther into the woods and away from animals. When she knew they were far enough, she set Maximum on the ground. Zelda sat there and reached up to her, laughing. Tetra stared shamefully at the little girl, not wanting to do this. She leaned forward to sniff the baby's neck. Her jaw clenched. Then she bit into the little girl's neck. The many half-breeds of the forest could change someone by biting them. The child screamed, kicked, and cried. Then Tetra let go. She felt so sorry for the little baby. It was hard for her to bite Maximum. And for the little Maximum, the pain was excruciating. The only thing Tetra could do was sit and wait for Maximum to be completely transformed. Transformed from a pure human, to part wolf. In just one day, the baby's human life will end and will remain part wolf for all eternity.

* * *

**welp that's all =/ very short ik... well R&R!**


	3. Who Am I the Ruler of? Chapter 3

**ok so I will mix up some of the Zelda characters and maximum ride characters into the story so ya lol also the credit goes to my friend and the creators of nintendo and JP well enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3**

It's been an entire day since Maximum's transformation. She is now a young pup and she will remain in her wolf form until she if fully developed. By the time she is eighteen, she will be able to phase into her human self. Then she will stop aging at that time, but now she was stuck. Since she was bitten, she has been afraid of Tetra.

Tetra would try to approach her but Maximum would start to shake and back up. Tetra would try to feed her, but Maximum wouldn't move. About after two hours of trying to gain her trust, Tetra was finally able to approach Maximum, but if she tried to touch her, she would start to shake again. By the end of the day, Tetra was able to get Maximum to eat. And that night, she was able to wrap her body around the pup and they were able to fall asleep together. The next morning, Maximum woke up to a noise in the bush. She shook Tetra awake and she turned to the noise.

**"Who's there?"** Tetra thought (Animals communicate through thoughts).

**"It's me."** And a dark brown wolf came out of the bush.

**"Uli!"** Tetra ran up to her. **"What are you doing way out here?"** she asked.

**"I was looking for you."** Uli replied and looked over her shoulder to glance and Maximum, **"Who is that?"**

**"That's my new daughter, Maximum."** Tetra was proud of herself.

Maximum walked slowly up to Uli and glanced at her mother.

**"It's alright,"** she whispered, **"She's a friend."**

Uli sniffed the little pup and smiled. She looked back up at Tetra and thought, **"Come back Tetra, we need you. The whole pack misses you."**

Tetra's eyes narrowed, **"Even Derek?"**

Derek was another wolf that hated shook her head, **"Don't bother with him."**

**"And they won't care about me brining home a new baby?"** Tetra pressed.

**"I don't think so."** Uli smiled.

**"Okay." **Tetra smiled and picked up Maximum. They ran off and went back to the pack and when they got there, the pack was both delighted and surprised.

**"Tetra, what are you doing with a pup?" **Rusl, the leader and the husband of Uli asked.

**"Huh?"** she was caught off guard.

**"There's a white wolf hanging out of your mouth." **Derek stepped out of the crowd.

Tetra sat Maximum on the ground. **"It-sh-she's my child."** Tetra stuttered.

**"How could she be you're child? You didn't have a mate. There was no one left for you." **He retorted.

**"I left and found one." **Tetra lied through her teeth.

**"Well before you left, you weren't heavily pregnant."** Derek seemed pleased he was winning.

**"How would you know how heavily pregnant I was? You were never around me!"** Tetra snarled.

**"You were never pregnant. You're lying!"** Derek growled.

**"Derek! Tetra! STOP!"** Rusl boomed, **"Tetra has come home and she has a new pup. Be happy. This is a reunion and with a new member to the pack."** he smiled. Derek left, snarling.

**"Tetra, what's her name?" **Uli asked.

Tetra smiled, **"Maximum."**

* * *

**welp a bit longer than chapter 2 so that's a bit better right? :D well hoped u all enjoied ^^ R&R!**


	4. Who Am I the Ruler of? Chapter 4

**hey guys another chapter done =P i already have other chapters typed up yet i still got to edit them a bit... so ya credit to my friend, nintendo and JP!**

**enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 4**

A month went by and Maximum can now 'talk' and understand the pack. Uli had two daughters and one son. Midna, Ella, and Iggy are all around Maximum's age, but Maximum had already made enemies too. Derek had loathed Tetra the second he met her and now he hates Maximum. His wife, Saria, was jealous of Tetra because she had a beautiful daughter. Now Saria and her son, Malo, utterly loathed Maximum and Tetra, nut Tetra and Maximum didn't care about them one bit. Maximum continued to enjoy her days with her mother and new friends. Then one day, Tetra asked the little white wolf.

**"Max, dear, could you please come here?"**

**"Yeah, mom?"** Max ran to her mother.

**"Please come with me."** The gray wolf smiled.

**"Where are we going?" **Max asked confused. Tetra didn't answer and she walked away from the pack. Max followed. About a minute of walking, Tetra finally spoke.

**"Max, do you know what we are?"**

**"We're halve wolf and half human." **Max answered.

**"Yes, but we are not the only creatures that have come to these woods," **Tetra explained, **"This very forest, Faron woods, is a very dangerous place for our kind to live, but it's the only place we have... people, pure humans, from outside the forest come in here from time to time... Some maybe kind and other may not..."**

**"Why are you telling me this mom?" **Max asked.

**"You need to know this. You mus-" **Tetra paused and sniffed the air. She smelt a pure human. Then to the left of her, about 10 yards away, a man was hunting, **"This is why you need to know." **Tetra's voice turned hard, **"Go back home Maximum." **She ordered. Then the man looked their way, **"Go!"** Tetra commanded. Max took off and ran after her. Tetra chased the man and growled and snarled. Max ran as fast as she could, but the man was gaining on her as Tetra gained on him. The man took out his bow and arrow and tried to shoot Tetra while he ran, but he was a lousy shooter, but he was able to cause Tetra to slow down just enough for him to catch Max. When the man caught Max, he took off again, but he didn't get very far. Tetra caught up to him and lunged at him. Tetra grabbed his arm forcing him to drop Max. She fell to the ground with a yelp. Tetra knocked the man onto the ground, **"Run Max, run!" **And the little pup ran to the pack.

Tetra dragged the man away and he screamed continuously. Then his screams faded away. Tetra came back to the pack and quickly found Max. **'What happened mom?"** she quivered.

**"I took care of it."** Tetra replied.

**"What happened?"** Rusl asked.

**"Human hunter."** she answered.

**"You two alright?" **He asked. She nodded.

**"Okay." **And Rusl left. Hunters came into the woods so often, they weren't much of a threat to many of the animals.

**"Did he hurt you Max?" **Tetra asked.

**"No, I'm ok. when I was dropped, it just scared me. I wasn't hurt." **she said.

**"That is why you need to always be cautious here." **Tetra smiled lightly.

**"Alright, I will." **Max smiled. After she told her friends about what had happened to her, they were shocked, especially Dallas.

**"Did he hurt you?" **Dallas asked.

**"No." **Max answered.

**"Were you scared?" **Ella asked.

**"Yes. You would be scared too if that happened to you." **she smiled.

**"I bet I could have taken him." **Dallas smirked.

Midna scoffed, **"Yeah right Dallas. A wolf that hangs out with girls is able to take down a human."**

**"See? You even agree with me." **He smiled.

**"Idiot." **Midna rolled her eyes.

**"You know what, you wouldn't be able to las a minute against a human!" **Dallas challenged. Then the arguing started and then the fighting. For Ella and Max, it was just another good movie.

* * *

**so ya that's all for now until the editing is done R&R ^^**


	5. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing this story... I just don't like the idea of me editing my friends story... sure I give her credit and all, but still... Its not mine... but I will have u all know that I'm currently working on a new story of my own so be expecting it soon as possible ^^ I will tell you what its called at least **The Fugitive** . I can tell u all know that Its going well so far, but I wont post it until I have about... maybe 5 chapters done so I can post one each day. This way you all don't have to wait ;) well anyways, Hoping to hear your replies on my new story when I post them ^^ l8r~


End file.
